legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 117
'''Episode 117 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Adolf Hitler revealed to be an atheist. * Eric Hovind vs. The Amazing Atheist * TJ gets rekt by Scotty. * Stupid feminist poem. Videos Played # Atheist Adolf Hitler Holocaust and Why God Allowed Genocide # The one truth we are too afraid to admit. # Earth is Flat (can't find) # Good Parenting: Father Makes His Son Destroy One Of His Xbox Consoles For Failing In School! # Eric being stupid (can't find) # JESUIT SCANNERS (to scan for accelerated growth hormones in Jesuits) # Dennis Hastert sex abuse (can't find) # Victim's sister: Dennis Hastert 'damaged' ... # Cybersecurity Breach (can't find) # Asshole Bernie Sanders Circlejerk (can't find) # Howard Dean Reenacts Scream (can't find) # Making clouds disappear by psychokinesis in June 2015 # Feminist Cunt does shitty poetry # Matt dillahunty is a Liar!!!!!!!!! The Atheist Experince are false flaggers..... # Beast Video # TJ Pwns Scotty # Republican Bitch on Presidency (can't find) # Glenn Beck Suggests Americans Prepare For ALL-OUT WAR (5-18-15) Start of the Show The show started out by talking about how TJ used Scotty's toothbrush on the Europe trip. They also talked about how Belgium is hardcore. TJ was shocked by the public pan smoking and hookers in Amsterdam. Also, they were drunk as fuck. They continued to talk for several minutes on the Europe trip. They started off by playing a video of Brett Keane in a manatee position talk about the holocaust and how Hitler was secretly an atheist, therefor atheist are immoral. He had zero evidence. They talked about patreon and amazon just to show how much they sell out. They then played a video of Shannyisme talking about how humans are shit. She kept fucking up her vocabulary by using sentences like "I know i'm terrible like you and me." She proved herself even more stupid than before. They played a video too stupid to continue playing. They then played a video of some asshole dad who destroyed his son's video games by attacking it by an axe. The DP made brilliant commentary on futuristic pessimist parents loving this sadistic shit. Middle of the Show They then played a video of Eric Hovind attacked TJ and called him the red atheist, because Eric isn't stupid enough being a creationist. His main argument for why they are contradictions in the bible is because its not in context or its sarcasm. Next up, Church of Gail read her book about how the antichrist (Zach Knight) was born on valentine's day and just talked total nonsense accurate predictions like how tidal waves of semen will drown New York. Gail also enforced her plans for the Jesuit genocide. TJ said gail was going a little too hard core. They played a video of Dennis Harstert accused of sexual abuse. They played another video of people coming out on the issue proving he did it. Next, they played a video about U.S. cybersecurity. Then they played a video of Bernie Sanders running for president. They played another video of the cloud disappear guy who theorized that shooting out balls of energy as an explanation for making clouds disappear. They played a video of some feminist bitch preaching the gospel of the patriarchy by complaining about gaming in a very cunty attitude. End of the Show They played a video of G Man complaining about Matt Dillahunty, because he's a coward. The atheist experience were so afraid of G Man they had to flag his video. Josh Feurstein made a video about how atheist are secretly Christians and that they should introduce people to JEEEEZZUUSS!!!! DP laughed at the Beast who berates others for being lazy during summer times. He is especially upset that people sit inside and play video games instead of making him food at their barbeques. The DP raped Scotty in the ass. They played a video of this Republican bitch hosting a motorcycle rally for Republican candidates running for nomination in the 2016 election. Glenn Beck prepared 'Murica for all out war. They prepared for their RageFeed show, which they started after this show. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes